The Flame Inside Us All
by NindroidDragonlord
Summary: Kai loves his element. He enjoys seeing the heat affect the other Ninja. He desires them all, for their own unique reasons. Follow Kai as he seduces them all, and those that come to him first. For they all have a small flame within, unknowingly burning for the one who claims them all. PWP, Smut, Adult Content, Ninja deliciousness, yaoi, Jaya bashing. I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**The Flame Inside Us All**

Rated M/R/NC-17

PWP, Smut, Adult Content, Ninja deliciousness, yaoi, Jaya bashing.

Takes place during season three.

Unfortunately, none of Ninjago belongs to me.

Kai loves his element. He enjoys seeing the heat affect the other Ninja. He desires them all, for their own unique reasons. Follow Kai as he seduces them all, and those that come to him first. For they all have a small flame within, unknowingly burning for the one who claims them all. NEWLY UPDATED!

 **Chapter 1**

There was too much testosterone here for Kai's liking. No, that was incorrect. Kai liked it, but it was very distracting. Training on the deck of the bounty with the other four ninjas usually posed little problem for the red elemental. But today, today was different. The sun was blaringly hot, a comfortable temperature for the fire ninja, but not so much for everyone else. Zane was literally dripping with artificial sweat trying to keep himself at a reasonable temperature. Cole had done away with his shirt, Jay was sporting a tank top and shades, and poor Lloyd was just sweating it out with Zane. All five of them were barefoot as they attacked dummies, lifted weights (Cole), or sparred with each other.

The red ninja smirked and turned back to his sandbag dummy. Kai loved the heat for many reasons. One, it was his element. He hated it when it rained, or snowed, or did anything but shine glorious rays of heat upon Ninjago. Secondly, because he got aroused looking at the way his element indirectly affected his friends. He sneaked a look over his shoulder at Cole, who was nonchalantly pumping at least 400 on his bench.

Damn, that boy was hot. And Kai didn't splurge on fire compliments often. The olive-skinned Italian, with his thick, shaggy raven hair and ridiculously ripped body made Kai mentally drool. It wasn't fair to be graced with such an abundance of fuck-worthy masculinity in one body. The fire ninja lusted after his carved and chiseled body, wanting to feel every curve and dip on his own terms. Kai aimed another punch at the dummy, trying, and failing, to concentrate. His gaze drifted over to Lloyd.

After the incident with the tea, Kai had immediately notched the kid's attractiveness level up to an 8.5. His youthful round, cherubic face had shifted into a teenage heartthrob's, and Kai knew the kid had a huge fanbase because of it. His jaw had squared, and his cheekbones became more pronounced, along with the tint of lost innocence in his startlingly wine-red eyes. Lloyd was still shorter than his brethren, but Kai knew he was almost as well-sculpted as the others underneath his green gi. Kai lusted after his beautiful youth, wishing to be the one who divested the prophesized one of his virginity.

Then there was Zane. Finding out he was actually a droid all those months ago only made Kai's curiosity intensify. He pondered endlessly if the white ninja was sexually capable of anything. Can he actually get hard? Can he cum? Would it taste good? Kai's mouth watered at the thought of taking Zane under his wing, teaching him all he knew about the secret pleasures of life, of tasting hot, salty bitterness hit his throat. God knows that Zane's naivety definitely spread to topics like sex. Kai lusted after the nindroid, wanted to teach him in the best way possible all of the things his maker had left out in his programming.

That left Jay. Because he was already in a fling with his sister, Kai didn't feel much inclination to the lightning nerd. But hey, sex was sex, and Kai knew Jay would be a screamer in bed. Jay would definitely bottom to Kai's fiery passion if he ever got the chance. But as it stood, Jay was mostly out of the picture. Kai was ok with that; he had the other three to experiment with.

The red elemental sighed and decided to throw in the towel for the day. No way he was going to keep training with the throbbing hard-on he was currently sporting.


	2. Chapter 2: Jay

**The Flame Inside Us All**

Rated M/R/NC-17

PWP, Smut, Adult Content, Ninja deliciousness, yaoi, Jaya bashing.

Takes place during season three.

Unfortunately, none of Ninjago belongs to me.

Kai loves his element. He enjoys seeing the heat affect the other Ninja. He desires them all, for their own unique reasons. Follow Kai as he seduces them all, and those that come to him first. For they all have a small flame within, unknowingly burning for the one who claims them all. NEWLY UPDATED!

 **Chapter 2: Jay**

Surprisingly, Kai took Jay first out of all the ninja.

It had happened late one night a few weeks later. Jay had knocked on the red ninja's door, waking him from his sleep. Annoyed, Kai went to open the door, only to see Jay's eyes were so wide there was only a faint ring of blue around the pupil. Kai let him into his room and closed the door. The lightning ninja was already pacing the floor, wringing his hands and chewing on his lip. Kai noted that his body was tense was stress. Then Jay stopped, turned, and faced Kai with a desperate expression on his face. "You have to help me, Kai," the pale man pleaded. There was an edge to his voice that Kai had never heard before.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, confused at the irrational behavior of the other.

"Well, uh," the smaller ninja began. "You see, Nya…she cut me off from touching her about a month ago, and it doesn't look like she's going to let me near again any time soon." Jay looked away and bit his lip. "Please, Kai. I want you," he murmured. The fire ninja inhaled sharply.

Jay looked up and met Kai's amber stare. "I want you to take me."

' _Well that explains the look in his eyes,'_ thought Kai. _'But why me?'_ He suddenly became unreasonably angry at the thought of Jay fucking his sister, but he closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe and dispel those thoughts. He needed to concentrate on Jay. Jay wanted him. He would not refuse such an offer, even though the conditions were questionable.

"How come she shut you off?" Kai said, a lustful edge already beginning to seep into his voice without him trying. He circled the boy slowly, already imagining the wonderful things the red-head was inviting him to do. His amber eyes dipped to Jay's ass, taking in the masculine curves as he passed by him again.

Jay shivered under the scrutiny of the brunet walking predatory laps around him. "I…forgot to use a condom one time." His voice got quieter as he finished his sentence. He chanced a look up at Kai, who had stopped and narrowed his eyes, arms behind his bare back.

"You _what_?"

Jay swallowed as he realized what he was getting himself into. You don't tell the brother of the girl you're dating that you forgot protection while you were screwing her. This was a very bad situation. He shouldn't have come here, and instead taken a nice cold shower and gone to bed. But the allure of the red ninja had been too strong tonight. He had a thing for the fire ninja clan it seemed. Kai began backing Jay into the wall, not stopping until the blue ninja's head softly hit the wooden wall planks. Jay tried to think of a way out of the hole he had dug himself into.

"I'm sorry Kai! Really! No harm came of it, and Nya has punished me enough these past few weeks." Jay tried to distract the advancing ninja with his next sentence. "Please, Kai, you can do whatever you want to me tonight." He looked up at the taller male through his long lashes. This had the desired effect on the fire elemental. He stopped right in front of Jay, so close their chests were almost touching. Kai's eyes had darkened to a simmering orange color.

Kai placed his hands on either side of Jay's head as he leaned in and whispered, "Anything I want, hmm?" Before Jay could even blink, hot lips were pressed against his in a bruising kiss. A knee nudged his legs apart and Jay felt the body above him rut shallowly against him. The lightning elemental moved his hands up to grip Kai's waist. Holy spinjitsu - this was exactly what he needed. He came back up for air before returning with an equally searing kiss to the fire ninja's mouth. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of Kai's shorts and tugged them down slowly, all the while battling for dominance as their tongues slid and sucked against each other. Kai broke the kiss to step out of his pants and relieve Jay of the rest of his clothes.

Kai reveled in the sight of the panting, horny ninja under his control. The toned, naked body before him was his for the taking, only his. Jay's head was tilted slightly to the side, blue eyes dark with want as he too, took in the sight before him. Kai closed the distance between them again, both arms around the shorter's waist as he pressed their arousals together. He nipped at the juncture between shoulder and neck, smirking against the warm skin as he heard Jay moan in pleasure. He sucked at that same spot, intending to mark his first capture.

"I didn't know you were a biter," Jay said breathily as he allowed Kai to lower him unto the mat on the floor.

"Tonight, you are mine," the red ninja growled in response. "I'm just marking my territory." His knees straddled Jay's shoulders. The blue ninja's eyes widened as he got a close up of Kai's throbbing member. "Suck me!" The brunet snarled. One look into Kai's fiery eyes told him he didn't really have a choice. Jay reached up and guided the red ninja's length to him. He closed his eyes and popped the tip into his mouth. He heard a sharp intake of breath above him.

Jay slowly sucked a few more inches into his mouth, taking a total shot in the dark on how this was supposed to go. He had never been on the giving side of this before. He darted his tongue out to probe and suck at the hot organ in his mouth. Kai stared down at the lightning ninja as his lips sealed in a sexy O shape around his length. He knew Jay didn't really want to do this, but he needed himself wet before he was to enter the red-head.

Jay bobbed his head a little as he grew more comfortable with his little activity. Kai shuddered as the man on the floor used hands and mouth and tongue to stimulate him. Kai suddenly pulled back without a word and crawled back to settle between the blue ninja's spread legs. Jay had opened his eyes at the feeling of the red ninja withdrawing from his mouth. Now he looked down his chest at Kai, who was lining himself up with his entrance.

The fire elemental knew this would hurt without stretching, but Kai thought it a fitting punishment for screwing his sister without protection. Now he would show Jay how it feels. He hastily nudged himself inside Jay's wickedly tight heat, looking up as the ninja writhed in pain and pleasure. Kai pumped Jay's flagging erection as he pushed in a little deeper. Jay bit into his fist to contain his scream as he felt the intruding hardness tear further into his body. Kai waited for a moment, one hand idly stroking Jay's length. Once the blue elemental had calmed a little, Kai slammed himself all the way in. His head fell forward onto Jay's chest as he moaned at the exquisite feeling.

"So. Fucking. Tight." Kai gritted through his teeth. Jay said nothing, eyes glistening with unshed tears of pain. This is what he had asked for, anyhow. The red ninja began to move. Slowly, deliberately, rolling his hips and drinking in Jay's expressions as they flashed from pain, to pleasure, to lust, then to need. Jay's eyes began to reflect his element. Kai could see the sparks and flashes appearing in the darkened blue irises. He paused for a moment, intrigued. The blue elemental looked up at him, mouth agape, face flushed, breathing heavy and distorted.

Something within Kai snapped at that moment. He felt a ripple of heat start at his lower back and spread up all the way to his fingers in a matter of seconds. With renewed energy he began to slam into Jay's tight cavern, filling it, stretching it, then withdrawing and repeating. He felt the tell-tale signs of his release starting to coil deep in his gut. He quickly pulled out of Jay and grinned viciously as the blue ninja audibly whimpered at the loss of contact.

"On all fours, now," Kai growled, voice deep with lust. Jay obediently obliged, rolling onto his stomach and hoisting himself onto his hands and knees. He glanced over his shoulder as best he could to watch the man he had given himself to. Kai grasped the slender hips in front of him and in one quick move, sheathed himself in Jay again.

"Is this what you came to me for?" The red ninja spat at Jay. "To feel me plunge deep into your ass and fill you to your core?" Jay let out a strangled sound, body shaking with emotion and pleasure.

"Will you ever forget this night?" Jay shook his head vigorously, staring hard at the floor.

"I am the only one that can satiate you, you whore."

With each sentence Kai spoke he emphasized with a hard, deep thrust into the lightning master. Jay moaned wantonly and his head fell forward as he released his cum to Kai's thrusts and words. "I may not be the leader on the battlefield, but I am the master of the bedroom." And with that, Kai emptied himself into Jay, head tipped back as he rode out his orgasm.

Jay collapsed unto his puddle, exhausted and shattered from being used so. Kai gingerly pulled out and gradually stood up to find his shorts from the floor nearby. He pulled them on and grabbed a blanket from his bed, walking back over to Jay and swathing him in it. He hefted the exhausted ninja into his arms, carrying him bridal style back to his own room. Kai felt his lustful haze dissipate, to be replaced by a kind of possessive affection. He kissed Jay on his already red and swollen lips before setting him down on his bed. As he left the room, Kai couldn't help but murmur, "Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3: Lloyd

**The Flame Inside Us All**

Rated M/R/NC-17

PWP, Smut, Adult Content, Ninja deliciousness, yaoi, Jaya bashing.

Takes place during season three.

Unfortunately, none of Ninjago belongs to me.

Kai loves his element. He enjoys seeing the heat affect the other Ninja. He desires them all, for their own unique reasons. Follow Kai as he seduces them all, and those that come to him first. For they all have a small flame within, unknowingly burning for the one who claims them all. PWP, Smut, Adult Content, Ninja deliciousness, yaoi, Jaya bashing. I love reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lloyd**

The ninja were all sitting down to their respective bowls of cereal one fine summer morning. Jay had looked absolutely dreadful as he made his way over to his seat across from Nya. Lloyd, and everyone else for that matter, had noticed a limp to his movements as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you limping, Jay?" Sensei Wu asked. Jay mumbled something about pulling a muscle during training yesterday. "You need to be more careful," Wu reprimanded. "You all need to be in your top fighting shape at all times with the Overlord still about."

"Yes, Sensei," the group responded tiredly. Jay winced as his cereal spoon made contact with his sore lips. Zane noticed and commented innocently, "Were your lips much involved with training yesterday, too?"

Lloyd snorted with his mouth full and managed to get out, "That's what she said." The response was immediate. Jay's eyes went wide, Kai openly laughed, Nya frowned at Lloyd, Cole almost spat his orange juice onto Zane, and Zane flinched at Cole. Wu must not have heard, or was feigning ignorance.

"I, uh, need to go get ready," Jay said, eager for the questions to stop coming. He got up quickly and left the kitchen. Nya continued frowning as he left.

Kai was impressed with the youngster. _'What a filthy little mouth he has, and mind by extension. I bet I could put that dirty mouth to even better uses,'_ he thought to himself wickedly.

* * *

Today was Kai's turn to pair up with Lloyd for sparring partners. The other ninja were out on patrol or training on another part of the ship. Fuck knows where Nya was. Kai shrugged at himself and moved to stand a few paces away from the green ninja, automatically getting into stance. He ignited flames around his hands and aimed a punch at Lloyd's chest. The younger boy easily avoided it and summoned green energy orbs to encompass his own hands. "Two can play at this game, Kai," he called out.

' _Indeed they can,'_ the fire ninja thought, as dirty phrases flooded his mind. He chose one at random and tossed back, "My game's so strong I'll make you limp like Jay was this morning." Lloyd rolled his eyes and brought his hands together in front of him, shooting off small green orbs at Kai.

"I'll take you so high you'll have to call me the Golden Zen Master."

Kai's eyes widened as he continued to dodge the orbs. Did Lloyd really just say that? Oh baby, bring it on. Prepare for the mother of all fights, it's about to get real dirty in here.

"I think you're a little too on edge there, why don't I show you the way of hands and knees meditation."

Lloyd smirked and reached up to grab the handle of his katana strapped to his back. "Wanna see me unsheathe my sword? It's not the only thing I have that can penetrate your flesh."

Kai was positively aching with need at the last jibe. He was pretty sure he could get in Lloyd's pants if the kid was responding to him like this. He decided to up the game a notch. "I may be a master of fire, but I'm also a master of hundreds of hand and finger techniques."

"Oh?" Lloyd said, mock curiosity dripping from his voice. He dropped the hand from the katana handle to his hips. "Then I'm sure you can show me some advanced blowgun techniques as well."

Kai began to slowly walk toward the saucy teen. "Once you get a taste of my poison tip you'll be dying for more." Lloyd's eyes darkened with lust. His raging youthful hormones wanted Kai like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you _shuriken_ come over?"

If Kai wasn't so turned on right now he probably would have laughed at that one. As it was, he was too horny to do anything other than continue to close the gap between them. At long last he reached the green elemental and cupped the back of his head with his hand. He brought their faces close together and whispered, "I'm an assassin, now will you let me in that ass?" As he spoke his other hand ghosted over Lloyd's covered erection, making the teen shiver. In the next moment soft lips were pressed to Kai's, a hand combing through his messy hair and another squeezing his ass.

Kai moaned quietly and dipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring the wet cavern and tasting his unique flavor. Despite their heated banter, both ninja were shy and gentle with their touches and kisses. Kai moved his mouth away from the soft pink lips to praise the smooth jawline, to kiss and suck at his earlobes, and lick at the boy's throat. Lloyd moved his hands up under Kai's shirt, warm fingers hestitantly touching the fire ninja's abs and chest. Kai stepped away to help remove his shirt and Lloyd's. He pressed them back together eagerly, enjoying the simple feeling of skin on skin as he captured the young ninja's lips with his own. Lloyd tugged Kai's hard member out of its prison and into the space between them, hand stroking steadily. Kai reached down and took out Lloyd's own cock, gently moving aside the boy's hand and stroking both of them together. Lloyd moaned and rested his forehead on Kai's chest, where he hesitated before attaching his mouth to one of Kai's dusty pink nipples. The fire elemental rolled his eyes back in pleasure at the feeling of the hot mouth licking and sucking on him.

Lloyd's cock felt velvety and smooth with youth against his own as he expertly twisted and stroked them both. His other hand reached back to Lloyd's ass and slipped his fingers in, tracing the valley between the two hills. Lloyd moved his mouth to Kai's other nipple, cherishing it with the same devotion he had shown the other. Kai slipped his finger further downward, finding and circling the little puckered star. The green ninja stopped and laid his head underneath Kai's chin, nibbling and licking the soft skin between his collarbones.

Kai knew he wasn't going to last much longer, not with the soft and compliant boy in his arms. He pushed a finger into Lloyd, who gasped in surprise, but not in pain. Kai swirled his finger around the hot cavern, feeling the delicious muscle respond to his every gesture. "Kai, I'm gunna-," Lloyd started, but didn't get to finish. The energy ninja spurted into Kai's hand, warm, sticky release seeping around his fingers. Kai came a few strokes later, the finger in Lloyd pumping in and out as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He rested their foreheads together and decided that this was not going to be a one-time thing with Lloyd.

"You know, ninjas work best at night. Will you come back and let me show you?" Kai asked softly. Lloyd looked up at him and grinned.

* * *

To be continued?

(I'm so sorry for the terrible puns. _I_ thought they were funny.)


	4. Chapter 4: Zane

**The Flame Inside Us All**

Rated M/R/NC-17

PWP, Smut, Adult Content, Ninja deliciousness, yaoi, Jaya bashing.

Takes place during season three.

Unfortunately, none of Ninjago belongs to me.

Kai loves his element. He enjoys seeing the heat affect the other Ninja. He desires them all, for their own unique reasons. Follow Kai as he seduces them all, and those that come to him first. For they all have a small flame within, unknowingly burning for the one who claims them all.

PWP, Smut, Adult Content, Ninja deliciousness, yaoi, Jaya bashing. I love reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Cole and Zane**

"You're a dirty little son-of-a-bitch, Kai," Cole yelled, walking into the fire ninja's room and slamming the door. Kai looked up from his magazine and made a face.

"What is with everybody today and barging into my room? First it was Nya, then it was Sensei. Don't you guys know how to knock? Also, Nya and I both were born in wedlock, thank you."

Cole ignored him. "What's the real reason Jay was limping yesterday? He's still limping today! He didn't hurt himself during training, I would've noticed. My money's on you." The earth ninja crossed his arms across his chest and glared menacing at the red elemental.

"What is all the commotion in here? I was trying to meditate," Zane said, walking into Kai's room. Kai threw his hands up in defeat.

"Are you fucking serious right now? Why won't anybody knock?" Zane frowned at Kai's outburst.

"Yeah, Kai, give us some answers," Cole pushed.

"What are you discussing?" Zane asked.

Kai sighed and put his magazine down on the table. He folded his hands in his lap and said calmly, "Cole wants to know why Jay's limping. So fine, I'll tell you. Maybe everyone in Ninjago will stop bursting randomly into my room." The fire ninja took a breath and hoped for the best. "Jay came to me a few nights ago and begged me to take him. He was desperate, and I agreed. It was kinda rough and so that's probably why he's limping."

Cole made a choking sound and Zane blinked. "Take him where?" the ice ninja asked innocently.

Cole recovered enough to place a firm hand on the nindroid's shoulder. The earth ninja looked him in the eye and in a falsely calm voice said, "He took him to bed, Zane. Kai had sex with Jay."

"But how is that possible? Both you and Jay are male, are you not? And what about Nya?"

Kai groaned and buried his head in his hands. This is not what he had in mind when he had planned to take the nindroid under his wing and show him how the dirty works.

"How could you, you little whore? He's our brother!" Cole whispered harshly.

"He asked me to!" Kai cried. "I'm not going to lie though, it felt pretty great."

"He isn't lying," Zane confirmed. "His heartrate has remained stable."

Cole turned to look at the ice ninja. "You can tell when people are lying?!"

"Most of the time," he shrugged. "You and Lloyd are terrible liars, but it is what makes you so dependable and trustworthy."

Kai got an idea. He looked straight at Cole and asked, "Are you gay?"

Cole scoffed. "Of course I'm not gay."

"Your heartrate just increased by 27%, Cole. You are most definitely lying," Zane intoned in his metallic voice. Kai smirked as he watched the earth ninja look rapidly between his two brothers.

"Tell me Cole," Kai continued, an evil grin on his face. "Are you jealous of what happened between Jay and I?" The dark-haired Italian looked pained, and then mustered up a look of disgust onto his face.

"What you and Jay did is borderline incest, you sicko. Why would I wanna be a part of that?" Kai looked at Zane, nodding at him to analyze Cole.

"Cole's heartrate has remained elevated, but I'm also detecting that his testosterone levels have risen slightly," Zane reported.

"What the hell man!" Cole shouted at the ice elemental.

Kai laughed. "My my, how your body betrays you, dear _brother_." He got up and approached the tall raven ninja, whose face was flushed as he shifted around uncomfortably. "Zane, do you have a sex switch?" he asked, suddenly turning and facing the blond ninja.

"I…I've never looked. Why would I ever have need of that?" he stammered.

Kai walked over to the ice elemental and instructed him to open his wrist panel. He held it up close to his face so he could read the tiny labels. Finally he spotted one called 'Sexual Arousal' with a dial from one to ten.

Cole knew Kai had found it by the grin that slowly crawled onto the red ninja's face. "Don't do it Kai, it's not fair."

"How aroused are you Cole? Maybe a three, or a four." Kai turned Zane's dial to four. Kai heard a faint whirring and then the ice ninja suddenly spoke.

"So that's how you and Jay did it," Zane stated.

"What have you done!" Cole hissed.

"Evening up the playing field. Now that Zane's here we can't just let him sit and watch the festivities."

"What festivities?" Cole exclaimed.

"Kai is attractive," Zane blurted out. Kai smiled at the nindroid.

"Some honest feedback from the ninja who can't lie. Thank you Zane." And with that, Kai walked over and briefly kissed Zane on the lips.

"What the hell!" The black ninja said again. He couldn't believe what was happening right in front of his eyes. He was about to become involved in something he would regret later, he could already tell.

Kai turned Zane's dial to a six. The nindroid shuddered and grabbed Kai around the waist, pulling them close together and interlocking their lips again. Kai slipped his tongue into Zane's mouth, smirking at what Cole's reaction must be as Zane let him in, their tongues sliding around playfully. Kai turned the dial to seven. The ice ninja moaned and began to kiss along Kai's jawline, moving down to his neck to suck and nip at the tan column. Kai turned his head to give better access to Zane, looking over at Cole as he did so. The earth ninja stood a few feet away, watching hopelessly and palming himself through his pants.

"You know you want to join us Cole," Kai said huskily. The raven shook his head, but didn't stop his ministrations. Kai turned back to Zane, the hand on his wrist clicking him up to an eight. Zane immediately started grinding against Kai, who moaned at the friction between their two clothed erections. The fire ninja slipped his hands under Zane's white gi, feeling the taught muscles flex as the two continued to make out. He took Zane's shirt off, then let Zane take his own off. Kai was immediately pressed back up against the ice ninja's aroused form, lips becoming bruised from the intensity of it all. It felt good to be loved like this, to have someone want him just as much as he did. Apparently the white ninja didn't need to be taught at all; everything he did to Kai was perfect, he just needed someone to turn him on.

He heard Cole moan as Zane slipped a hand into Kai's pants, stroking the hard member trapped inside. With his other hand Zane pushed Kai's pants off his hips and let them fall to his ankles. The fire ninja stepped out of them, naked before his ninja brethren.

All the ninja brothers had seen each other naked on accident a time or two; they had all shared a bedroom for many months when they had first started training. But this was different, Cole knew. This was beautiful, muscular, aroused Kai who stood pressed to Zane. This was a side of the fire ninja he had never seen before, and it made his mouth go dry. The toned, long legs, the sturdy, strong back, even the purposefully mussed hair was perfect. Cole sat on a stool and dropped his pants to his knees, relieving his aching cock from its fabric prison. His hand worked up and down his length as he watched, unable to look away at this point, at the scene unfolding between fire and ice.

Kai had gotten rid of Zane's pants as well, and his hands roamed freely over the ice ninja's perfect body. Through his hair, around his ass cheeks, over his solid abs Kai's hands traveled, before landing back at Zane's wrist. Nine. Zane growled and backed Kai up against his bed, roughly pushing him unto it and climbing over Kai himself. The nindroid turned his dial to ten himself this time, then settled himself between Kai's legs. He nudged them open and without warning, pushed one finger into Kai.

"Holy shit!" Kai yelped as he felt Zane's finger steadily pumping into him. It had been a while since he had been on the receiving end of this. He shuddered as he felt a second finger breach him, stretching and moving inside of him. Cole had already come once and was pumping himself again, eagerly awaiting Zane to fuck Kai. A third finger entered him and Kai winced in pain. Zane kept pumping his fingers in and out of Kai until the fire ninja's face relaxed. The ice ninja withdrew his fingers and Kai whimpered at the loss. Cole snickered, but Kai was already too gone to care.

Zane lined himself up with Kai's entrance, the phenomenal length making Kai's eyes go wide.

"How big are you?" Kai asked the horny nindroid.

"8.23 inches."

"Holy shit," Kai groaned again. Cole's eyes widened as well. Zane positioned himself half over Kai, arms pinning the body below him to the mattress as he eased himself into Kai. Kai moaned as he rediscovered what it was like to be filled to the brim as Zane sank himself to the hilt.

"How the fuck did that even fit?" Cole murmured. No one replied, the ice ninja withdrawing a few inches and slamming back into Kai, who stuck his fist in his mouth to muffle his yell. Over and over Zane plowed into the fire ninja, who writhed in pleasure below him and tried to stroke his neglected cock. Zane began to fuck Kai even harder, a wild look of pure lustful abandon coming over the nindroid's face. He pulled out until the very tip was left in, and then plunged himself back in, grazing Kai's prostrate as he did so. Kai screamed into his fist as tears of pleasure formed in the corners of his eyes. Zane pumped Kai's length several times and he came into his hand, white semen dripping from the ice ninja's fingers. Several more thrusts and Zane creamed into Kai as well, the nindroid moaning and throwing his head back. Cole came again into his hand from watching the other two reach orgasm.

Zane pulled out and set his dial back to three, not to one as it had been before. He gathered up an exhausted Kai into his arms and settled himself unto the bed with the drowsy ninja snuggled against him. If questioned about it later, Kai would protest that he didn't snuggle with anyone. Cole quietly pulled his pants back up and left the room, wondering what the hell he had just let happen between his friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Lloyd

**The Flame Inside Us All**

Rated M/R/NC-17

PWP, Smut, Adult Content, Ninja deliciousness, yaoi, Jaya bashing.

Takes place during season three.

Unfortunately, none of Ninjago belongs to me.

Kai loves his element. He enjoys seeing the heat affect the other Ninja. He desires them all, for their own unique reasons. Follow Kai as he seduces them all, and those that come to him first. For they all have a small flame within, unknowingly burning for the one who claims them all.

PWP, Smut, Adult Content, Ninja deliciousness, yaoi, Jaya bashing. I love reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lloyd**

Kai was sick. Physically, truly sick, complete with throbbing headache, fever, and a sore throat. He lay in bed groaning, trying to find a cool spot on his pillow. A soft rapping sounded on his door, and Lloyd walked in, carrying a steaming bowl of miso soup. He walked over to Kai, who sat up in bed to receive the food. The fire elemental eagerly consumed his meal and set the empty bowl on his nightstand, the young blond watching the whole scene with amusement.

"Thank you, Lloyd." The hot, salty broth had soothed his throat for the moment, and talking didn't hurt quite so much.

The green ninja smiled and sat down on the soft red comforter. "Training isn't as exciting when you're not there," the teen quipped.

"Well, you're here with me now," Kai remarked, leaning to wrap his arms around the lithe body on the bed and pull him down to lay with him. Lloyd rested a hand on the red ninja's hip.

"You're sick Kai." Green eyes gazed into amber ones.

"Yes, but I know something that would help me feel better." With that the fire elemental began kissing and sucking on Lloyd's neck and shoulders, moving the green gi down at the collar so he could lightly nip at the gently protruding collarbones. The blond hummed in approval, baring his neck a little more for the brunet. Lloyd's hands caressed Kai's sides, running up and down from chest to thigh, making the older ninja shiver. Kai was hot, more so than his usual elemental heat. The green ninja's forehead creased, wondering what was too far for a feverish body. Kai continued his ministrations, the pair lying on their sides, slowly shedding their clothes. Lloyd made a mental note to stop if Kai looked unwell at all during their time together.

The fire ninja looped his arm around Lloyd's bare waist, pulling the youth closer at their hips, but keeping their faces distant so the other wouldn't catch his sickness. The green elemental moaned softly and ground against Kai, their half-hard members steadily growing thicker and harder with the firm repetition of Lloyd's hips. Kai let out a soft sound and closed his eyes, relishing in the soft feeling of Lloyd rubbing against him. The teen shifted against him, and Kai cracked open his eyes to see one of Lloyd's hands reaching behind himself. Kai's eyes narrowed as he recognized the slow pumping motion of preparing oneself.

"What are you doing?" the brunet asked, voice husky as he watched Lloyd's reaction of opening himself.

"Making you feel better," the blond grunted, movement slowing as Kai guessed another finger was added.

"You'd let me do that?" amber eyes questioned, searching the youth's face. Hips and groins connected once more and both males moaned in pleasure.

"Yes," Lloyd breathed, vibrant green eyes swirling with emotion. Kai swallowed and leaned his forehead against the teen's chest, hearing his breath hitch. He wished he could see what the green ninja was doing behind him, wished he could drink in the sight of the beautiful young man before him thrusting his fingers into himself. Kai grabbed Lloyd's cock and stroked gently, feeling the boy shudder gently beside him.

"I'm ready," the energy elemental voiced, sliding a leg over Kai's waist. Both of their hearts beat faster, their breaths coming thicker and shorter as the anticipation built. Kai licked at one of the pink nipples on Lloyd's chest as he lined himself up with the boy's stretched entrance. The blond teen ran his fingers through Kai's hair as he felt the hard member breach his tight muscle, the pain almost zero and the pleasure beginning to build within him. The fire elemental thrust slowly back and forth into the exquisite body beside him, drinking in the sights and sounds of the virgin ninja being taken by him.

Kai tugged the toned leg on his side closer to him, bringing their bodies ever closer. He leaned forward and resumed mouthing and licking at the green elemental's neck, sucking hard at the Adam's apple and feeling hands ghost over his stomach and sides in return. Lloyd's eyes were dark with heat and want, begging Kai to move faster than the currently slow pace they were at now. The teen began to thrust his hips back in return, straining for more friction and more force.

The fire ninja was tired, but he was determined to make his a memorable experience for the younger man. You only get a first time once. He increased his pace and thrust a little harder into Lloyd's heat, the former letting out a delicious mewl of pleasure. "Don't stop, Kai," the blond panted, nails digging into the fire ninja's back. Kai grit his teeth and fucked the boy as well as hard as he could while on his side, sweat beading on his forehead from the exertion. Lloyd stroked himself to Kai's deep thrusts, incoherent phrases falling from the boy's sweet mouth. Kai wished he could kiss those beautiful, youthful lips like he had the other day, tasting the boy's mouth and feeling his heat.

The two ninja could feel their climax slowly reaching the peak, Kai giving a few final thrusts before cumming in the green elemental's marvelous ass. Lloyd's movements on himself became jerky and rough, and then he too came, spilling a trail of white over both their abdomens. Kai didn't pull out, enjoying the feeling of the closeness with the green ninja. The brunet felt his eyes drift closed, one arm around the teen beside him, as fatigue from the sickness and the sex overcame him. Lloyd huffed in his face, blowing the loose hair on his forehead away from his eyes. He drew close to the extremely warm heat of the fire ninja, watching him fall asleep. Lloyd smiled; he was glad Kai was his lover.


End file.
